


Where There's Fire

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc is mixing up his proverbs again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my only Boondock Saints fic ever, even though I LOVE the movie.

~ Where There's Fire ~

"Well, you know wh-wh-what they say, boys. 'Where there's fire, there's fire'."

The twins looked at each other for a long moment before Connor said thoughtfully, "You know, that almost makes TOO much sense."

Doc always mixed up his proverbs. It was bound to happen sometime that one of them would actually make some kind of sense...

"Yeah, if you're a fan of stating the obvious," Murphy replied, slapping his brother's hand so that Connor spilled his drink.

"What'd you do that for?" Connor punched Murphy on the shoulder. "Jerk!"

Doc sighed and wiped up the spilled alcohol as the twins proceeded to make a fistfight out of it.

~end~


End file.
